1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to picture frames, and more particularly to an adjustable picture frame which adjusts to accommodate various sizes of pictures.
2. Related Art
Picture frames most commonly used in the framing industry typically have fixed predetermined dimensions to accommodate a specific size of picture. Accordingly, subsequent re-use of these frames is restricted to pictures being of sizes which correspond to the predetermined frame dimensions. Therefore, as different sizes of pictures are acquired, similarly sized frames must also be acquired. However, use of these frames is still limited in that some pictures have unique dimensions which do not fit into standard size frames. Another limitation of the commonly known picture frames is that they only provide for uniform picture placement. More specifically, the sides of the commonly known frames are adapted to align with the immediate edges of a picture so that the frame covers a uniform distance inwardly from each edge. Unfortunately uniform frame dimensions preclude placement of a picture in a position which is biased towards one side of the frame, i.e., covering one edge of a picture more than another. As a result, aligning an off-centered picture within the commonly known frames often requires cropping of the picture.
One attempt to overcome the limitations mentioned above is to provide an adjustable picture frame in which the dimensions of the frame are increased or decreased accordingly to accommodate various sizes of pictures. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 577,530 discloses a picture frame which uses lazy-tongs comprising a series of unidirectional strips hinged at center points for longitudinal movement together or apart to shorten or lengthen the sides of the frame. The lazy-tongs move to adjustably fit the frame around a picture. Furthermore, the picture frame has four corner sections which each include a pocket for receiving the corners of the picture. The lazy-tongs are provided with end slots for receiving a bolt which pivotally connects the lazy-tongs to each corner section. Thus, as the lazy-tongs move longitudinally together or apart the corners of the frame also move to fit the frame around a picture.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 723,497, an adjustable picture frame which comprises four L-shaped adjacent corner sections is disclosed. Each L-shaped corner section has a pair of arms provided with kerfs comprising horizontally extending grooves and ribs which are positioned to engage the kerfs and ribs of an arm of an adjacent L-shaped corner section. A band provided with set screws slides on the outer ribs of each arm for adjustably securing the L-shaped corner sections in position. The frame size is decreased or increased by sliding the respective kerfs and ribs inwardly or outwardly accordingly.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 933,388 discloses an adjustable frame having four corner sections which are slidably connected to intervening telescoping outer sections. Each intervening telescoping outer section may be completely inserted within a corner section or extended a predetermined amount outwardly to decrease or increase the frame size.
Although the above-mentioned adjustable frames serve the intended purpose of providing a frame which adjusts to accommodate several sizes of pictures, their use is limited to pictures that are well-centered. In addition, these adjustable frames are complex to assemble in that they require several different pieces to provide for adjustability. Moreover, they only provide for pictures to be displayed on one side of the frame and require exterior stands for vertically supporting the frame. Furthermore, they fail to provide for protection of pictures placed within the frames. Thus, in order to protect the surface of a picture in the traditional manner, several pieces of glass or other protection materials must be custom cut to accommodate each adjustment of frame size.
There exists a need for an adjustable picture frame which may adjustably surround a picture and center a picture within the frame without the need for cropping the picture. In addition, there exists a need for an adjustable picture frame that does not require several sizes of glass or other picture protection materials to be cut with each frame size adjustment. And there also exists a need for an adjustable picture frame that is easy to manufacture and assemble.